


Scalpels and Threads

by Maxibillion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxibillion/pseuds/Maxibillion
Summary: Just a one of my nightmares.





	1. Kitty

“It’s too loud.” I thought to myself with my hand grasping and turning the golden metallic knob. I entered another large room of the mansion and sighed, so many people in such stupid clothes. 

Puffy dresses that make them look like cupcakes and weird hair that looks like powdered donuts. This room was only full of women, at least just people wearing too much makeup and dresses unlike the others. 

Well, exactly like the others. 

A group of them came up to talk to me, and they looked excited. They were pinching my cheeks, patting my hair, and smiling and talking. Their voices were high pitched and haughty, like expensive cats meowing. I couldn’t understand them.

I tried, and they seemed nice but it wasn’t even another language. When I wasn’t trying to understand it sounded like almost pleasant tones of meowing overlapping and mixing over each other.

But when I tried to understand it sounded like egregious static. Horrible static like a broken television I couldn’t turn off. Just like everyone else I’d “talked” to.

I just shook them off and started wandering around the room, with a cat doll now under my arm. It was a mere ragdoll really, covered in bright white fur and lime green button eyes. Kitty, that's its name, was missing one eye though, it fell off in another room and feels almost heavy in my tuxedo pocket. 

I looked out of the window and into the ballroom, seeing lords and ladies chattering and dancing. All with drinks in their hands. 

Losers. Wouldn’t let me have any.

I stepped away from the window and left the room, ready to see another to pass the time during the party. 

I opened the door with another golden handle and as I stepped inside the door locked behind me with an audible click. I was not bothered however, as I would finally have my own space to breathe at this gathering other than a storage closet. 

My arm felt empty however as I slowly started to fill with panic as I realized kitty was gone from my grasp. So I looked behind me at the chair, which had kitty in it. 

The chair and the entire room was so much more elegant than I could ever dream of. 

The bed's sheets were so soft, even after I sat on it and bounced higher than I thought possible. Or the golden chandelier that was one of many that lit the large mansion, but it was so close now, and yet so far away. What a lovely wardrobe however, golden accents that beautifully clashed with the ebony wood. 

Like most of the dreary mansion that was now shrouded in merriment rather than the realistic gloom. 

I looked around the large bedroom more until I finally opened the wardrobe that had been calling me, letting Kitty rest on the chair so I could explore the room more. 

It was full of surgical tools. Knives, scalpels, hammers, saws, and all sorts of devices for surgery and yet were impeccably clean. I picked up a scalpel and set it down on a shelf after dropping it onto my hand which resulted in it cutting my palm, I swore at the blade for doing its job. Putting my injured palm in my pocket.

When I turned my back so I could face Kitty, but she was gone- where? I can feel the panic running down my spine as I looked and looked around the room before noticing that the door to the room was ajar. 

As I left the room and went back into the hallway I was surprised that the once slightly busy hall was filled with stuffed animals. All shapes, colors, sizes, and breeds. I spotted Kitty's shadow and ran to it, turning a corner. She was at the end of that hall as well, her shadow. 

  
  


It was a game of cat and mouse. Except the number of stuffed animals in the halls dwindled with every turn. Eventually there was a door slightly ajar with the hallway now a dead end, and Kitty's shadow looming through the crack of the door. 

I slowly enter the room, the master bedroom, once more but this time the bed and dressers and any semblance of furniture other than the wardrobe and the bed were gone. 

Even then the bed was replaced with a surgical table and the wardrobe was a glass cabinet. 

All of the tools inside were bloody like the slow red streams that ran down the walls and threatened to leak onto the floor. There were bags surrounding the table- most were open and we're full of stuffed animal parts that were leaking and falling out of the bags. 

I looked at the table, there was an elephant plush. It's head was barely hanging onto the rest of its body by a couple of thin threads, the stuffing leaking out of the open cuts on the fabric and some had fallen onto the floor. 

As I try to leave out of panic, the door was locked once more. When I turned once again to the table, a cat doll was there. With that same scalpel that I had cut myself on in front of it. But there Kitty was. Staring at me.

"Kitty?" I ask, without a sound coming out of my mouth. Of course I had gotten no response. It was a stuffed animal after all. Just a stuffed animal. But it's cold and unyielding buttoned stare, compared to Kitty's usual warmness.

"Are you Kitty?" I ask again, with no sound coming from my throat.

Kitty simply stared- and moved. 

Not a step- not a foot- not even an inch. 

But she moved. 

I know she did. 

I saw it with my own eyes.

Until I saw nothing at all.


	2. Another

The door opened with ease as the bright light of the room fills my senses. Lords  _ and  _ ladies this time it seems. Maybe they’ll understand me this time. 

The mix of perfume and cologne fills the room but i’m accustomed to it after the other rooms. I’m speaking to them- why aren’t they responding? Why can’t I understand them? 

I’m listening but the static just grows and grows the more I try to understand them the less I can think- It’s all just stupid static! 

I’ve already left the room- I’m not getting answers anyway.

What’s going on? Where is Kitty? What happened to her? Is she alright?

Another cold handle is in my grasp and this room, like them all really, is full of royals. I’m wearing purple too. They aren’t special. 

Well, I guess they are? They’re...discolored? She’s a bit pink, he’s turned gray, those two have gone orange with faint stripes- what is going on?

They’re not nearly as loud as the others, still talking as though nothing’s going on. Like nothing’s wrong. 

Maybe nothing is?

I’m already back in the hall and opening another door- the rails of the elevated floor behind me.

Their colors now- more intense. Some have faint spots appearing.

Next room.

Brighter colors, more defined patterns.

Next room.

Some are getting ears, horns. One gray man’s ears and nose are bigger. An elephant maybe?

Next room.

They’ve shrunk and their features are even more morphed. 

Next room.

Smaller, less noise. Less vocal interaction. 

Next room.

Button eyes, they’re small like children. Dumb little children.

Next room.

They’re becoming stuffed animals. How have I only just realized? How stupid can I be?!

Next room.

They’re stuffed animals. Just stuffed animals. Sitting next to each other as though they’re making conversation. 

I should have stopped it. 

I should have helped them.

...I know this door handle. The familiar way it feels under my palm. 

Next room.

I’m back in this master bedroom- and there’s kitty. We’re in our places aren’t we? 

She’s on the surgical table, with a bloody scalpel in front of her.

I’m standing close and yet so far to the door.

There was a bear this time however. Something’s changed.

Stuffed bear. Its threads are getting unstitched almost by magic in front of Kitty. 

Her face is cold. She can’t be Kitty. Kitty is warmer than that. 

So she will be stopped.

Grabbing several parts and a head, running out of the room and standing on the balcony rail.

I’m shouting- they have to listen! They have to run! Why won’t they hear me! Why won’t they see me! Why are they ignoring me! I’m trying to help! What am I doing wrong!?

Stepping down onto the hallway floor once again- what was that?

A soft mass under my shoe?

A bright blue polka dotted torso with stuffing leaking- bleeding from the many openings.

Kitty did this. I know she did.

I have to help them.

Next room. Pink Arm.

They won’t move.

Next room. Tiger, right leg.

I can save them.

Next room. Lion, right arm.

They just need to let me.

Next room. Can’t tell, button eyes.

Listen please!

Next room. Elephant, both ears.

I need to help them!

Next room. Zebra, left hoof.

I can help them!

Next room. Snake, head.

How funny, Kitty.

Next room, my room.

And now we're back in our places. 

"Why?" escaped my mouth as I was face to face with Kitty once more. 

Have I ever really spoken if no one listened?

Have I been listening?

...the room's gotten chillier. So quickly as well. Like a morgue. I should have worn gloves. But pockets will do. Not as though I'm going anywhere. Judging by the click of the door anyways.

The button. 

It's never left my pocket. Kitty's other eye. She looks expectant. 

I have control. She wants something. That's all she's wanted. Her eye. 

The button is bloody from my earlier incident with the scalpel on the table, but it's still a bright green under all of the crimson.

How beautiful.

Just like Kitty I suppose.

No. Not like Kitty.

She hurt them.

She hurt me.

The satisfying clatter the button makes as it hits the ebony isn't enough.

I want to stop her.

She wants her eye.

We can't all get what we want.

The dread in the room is almost suffocating- my heart hurts from the strain. 

Her expression is the same even with my foot hovering over the button.

One of testing- no, of control.

She doesn't think I'll do it.

She's as wrong as I am.

The crunch under my shoe proves that. And that sickening sound it made keeps ringing through my ears-

"Your fault. You made me do this." 

What was that?

" _ Your fault. You made me do this. _ " 

Stop-

" _ Your fault. You made me do this. _ " 

Please-

" _ Your fault. You made me do this. _ " 

No- the door- when did I back into the door?

" _ Your fault. You made me do this. _ " 

I didn't- 

" **_Your fault. You made me do this._ ** " 

I didn't mean to-

" **_Your fault. You made me do this._ ** " 

The button- it's bleeding- I made it bleed- it's covered in blood-  _ my blood- _

" **_Your fault. You made me do this._ ** " 

I'm sorry- please I'm so sorry-

" **_Your fault. You made me do this._ ** " 

Please- I don't want to cry anymore- stop please- I'm begging- 

" **_Your fault. You made me do this._ ** " 

Kitty help me- please-

" **_Your_ ** **_fault._ ** **_You_ ** **_made me do this._ ** " 

Don't leave me- please I'm sorry- 

I'm so sorry for hurting you Kitty.

  
  


I'm done crying. 

Kitty is here in my arms again. But for how long? 

The scalpel feels heavy in my hand. The same bloody scalpel Kitty had. The same one that cut me. 

Still bloody.

I'm getting tired of blood.

It feels heavy.

But I'm not doing anything wrong?

Am I?

  
  


The world disappeared.

But now I'm back.

...Where did all of this thread come from?

Bright white thread covering my fingers.

There's so much of it. 

I can barely see my hand.

Wait...where is Kitty?

The room is the same mess as before- I can see her shadow by the wardrobe. I won't follow shadows anymore. 

I want Kitty.

...there are still parts in the bags.

I'll make a new friend.

I'll make a new Kitty.

I have the thread and the stuffing.

My legs fell asleep but standing isn't that big of a challenge. 

I'm not a doll after all.

The surgical table is cold. It's metal so of course it is. But...it makes the room feel heavier.

No matter about that though.

I'll have another Kitty soon.

Even if this stupid static gets louder with every part attached to another.

But I'll make her again.

I have to.

I need her.

This isn't Kitty.

I want Kitty.

I have her button. What's left of it anyways.

I fixed it as best I could with the glue in the wardrobe but...it's not enough.

It's never enough for her.

I know what is though.

And it's worth it for her.

Besides, she's always liked this scalpel anyway.

That sound- the sickening low sound- I could barely hear it- I can't even register the blade through my palm- I can barely feel my hand- The blood is so warm-

Kitty!

She's back! And fluffy! And here! She's here! And she won't leave! I'm so happy- and cold- but Kitty!

She's here.


	3. No More

Another room, another animal. 

There's more humans again! I'm helping! 

And it's all thanks to Kitty! 

This room only had 3 animals and now everyone's talking in static again! Even if I can't understand them, that's fine. I have Kitty to talk to now. 

Oh- almost missed one- Kitty would've been mad if I missed one. 

Oh well, time for another room!

They break apart so easily now! 

Just a few quick swipes and they’re gone!

Their thread that is!

So I have to be careful!

I can’t let them die quickly after all!

Oh!

The people are coming back!

I’m doing good!

I’m helping! 

Soon Kitty will talk too!

I know she will!

She already does!

Oh?

There’s another animal.

I can see its shadow.

It must be one of the last!

Then they’ll all be gone!

Just me and Kitty forever!

Woah- almost slipped on the floor there!

Always so tricky these animals!

The doors are being fickle as usual! Not to worry though! Open and Close! Open and Close! Oh! There you are!

A purple dog? With stripes this time!

Let’s see what’s inside of you!

Oh! There goes the arm!

Now the leg!

May as well open the torso too!

Now another arm!

Oooh what about the nose?

And the ears! 

Tail!

Another leg!

Another arm!

Those  _ stupid _ button eyes!

Oh- that’s everything already?

Another shadow? I can’t stop myself from smiling! I just love this game of cat and mouse!

I can feel it. This must be the last one. 

On the balcony no less. A blue puppy with polka dots.

The feeling of my heel digging into its head makes my smile hurt my cheeks. 

Once this one is gone- this place will be cleansed! Just for Kitty! 

Oh? 

There’s a pull string. A talking toy? 

Can’t wait to hear more static.

_ “I’m sorry!” _

It’s a child. 

It sounds so desperate- so sad- so scared- what am I doing- oh god what am I doing?

_ “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” _

I- I need to save them- I need to stop this- 

I dropped Kitty- but this one- this one’s more important.

They’re lighter than Kitty- I need to go somewhere- anywhere but here-

No no the doors- 

Open, Close, Open, Close, Open, Close, Open, Close, Open- I recognize this handle. 

My room.

Kitty beat us here.

She’s in her place, sitting on the surgical table. 

Waiting.

I can’t let her touch the puppy- I can’t.

But- she’s pulling me back in.

I…

I need to go to her.

Puppy can wait here, I need to go to Kitty.

The floor feels and creaks the same as I walk over to her.

She looks expectant, she wants me to do something. Ah- I’m stupid. I need to apologize of course.

The scalpel never leaves me somehow, but this cut doesn’t hurt.

It looks deep enough though.

Kitty is so soft. So easy to pet. Even with a bleeding hand. She doesn’t even move. It hurts me. I deserve it for disobeying Kitty though. 

Oh- is that puppy still there?

My neck’s still so stiff- and so is the puppy. In its place.

In my place.

Is Kitty still in place?

Oh- She has green eyes.

She’s so pale and frail, yet her hair is still stained with my blood. 

She’s so beautiful.

But she’s missing an eye.

I did that to her.

I shouldn’t have.

But she’s here!

I- I don’t know what to say.

I try to say yes, but I never had a voice did I? 

She has such a blank expression. 

She said yes! 

She’s so comforting, so beautiful to hug! This is the best bliss I’ve ever felt! She’s so welcoming! So amazing!

I love her so much!

Why- why does my shirt feel damp and warm?

Oh. I see now.

She stabbed me.

With my own scalpel.

Her face isn’t warm. It’s still blank. Unfeeling. Unmoving.

“You’re not Kitty.” 

But I’ve never said anything have I?


End file.
